


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by Magicandmalice



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masterbation, Some Fun in a Hot Tub, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Barry broke their gaze in order to take in the long missed sight of his lovers hard body, he couldn’t wait to be pressed up tight to all that firm muscle and rigidly controlled energy. For the time being though there was plenty of other fun to be had for them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my Sweetteaowl, this is long overdue but I hope it's everything you wanted anyways.

Barry let out a tired sigh as he relaxed back into the heat of the surrounding water. His muscles ached in a way they hadn't since shortly after becoming the Flash. But the newest round of tests and exercises that Cisco and Wells had been putting him through and the unseasonably cold weather, had left even someone like himself, with such a fast recovery rate, a quivering heap of exhaustion. Now after finally having found a free moment for himself he had made for the soothing embrace of the hot tub he’d been dreaming about all day.

 

Star labs had definitely known how to take care of their people that was for sure, Barry thought as he stretched out, nothing but the best of equipment for work or play. The silence in the empty room a nice change from the constant commentary constantly coming from his ear piece. He loved his friends, honestly he did, but one could only listen to Cisco and Wells bitching at each other before having to bite one’s cheek bloody to keep the words ‘get a room’ behind closed lips. It had been kinda cute at first, he and Caitlin had both agreed on that, but it was bordering on insanity inducing now and Barry was going to enjoy his first moments of silent free time in almost two weeks. Especially when he was missing his own lover so very dearly, seeing Wells and Cisco carry on as they were set him on edge sometimes.

 

He was alone, Star Labs empty for the night, he had made sure of that himself, he had even made sure to disable any and all recording devices in this room. Just so he could have this time uninterrupted and private. Sure he could go home but it wouldn’t be the same, Barry thought to himself as he slid a hand down the slick, wet skin of his bare chest. It was never the same when his lover was gone on a mission so Barry did the best he could on his own. Allowing his fingertips to brush over his already stiff nipples as he continued trailing them down to dip below the hot water to glide along his abdomen and tugging gently at the light dusting of curly hairs on the way. A hot knot of pleasure unfurling low in his gut as his fingernails dragged over the sensitive skin of his pelvis to the crease of skin between his groin and thigh. Being oh so careful to skirt around his hardening cock, he wanted to make this last, who knew when he would have the time to get to do this again in such a place. Dropping his head back, he didn’t even try to stifle the soft mewl of pleasure that slipped past his lips as he dragged his nails back up his inner thigh hard enough to leave marks that he would enjoy even more later. 

 

“Well well Scarlett, such a naughty little thing you are.” Came a slow familiar drawl from his side.

 

A startled gasp sounded as his eyes snapped open and he jerked forward in surprise, head snapping in the direction of his surprise visitor. Unplanned he may be but he was far from unwelcome.

 

“Len? I thought you would be gone for at least another few weeks!” Barry cried, overjoyed at seeing the other having returned safely from his most recent mission. 

 

“We had a successful mission and Rip got us home early, though if you would like me to leave...” Len said as he began to step away from the hot tub only to be stopped by the wet tangle of limbs wrapping tightly around him and dragging him over the edge of the tub and into the steaming water with a large splash and a yelp that Len would deny making until his dying breath.

 

“I take it that’s a no to leaving then? But you seemed rather happy to be all alone in here just a short while ago.” Len smirked, unconcerned with his wet clothing as he looked up at Barry who was currently straddling him.

 

“I was taking care of my problem since you weren’t here to do it for me.” Barry murmured as he leaned in close and placed soft kisses to the cool lips. Len always felt cool to touch and Barry wouldn’t deny he loved it, his own temperature tended to run hot so the contrast between them never failed to drive them both a little crazy sometimes.

 

“By all means I was enjoying the view so don’t let my presence stop you.” Len purred as he ran his hands over the wet skin of Barry’s back and pulled him closer for a moment before pushing him back and looking at him expectantly. 

 

Barry smiled as he stood and moved to the edge of the tub and seated himself on the rim. Spreading his legs and allowing Len to look his fill at his naked body, no shame or hesitation in baring himself to that hungry gaze, Barry reveled in the attention and they both knew it.

 

“Were you thinking of me when you touched yourself Scarlett?” Len asked, eyes roving over every inch of smooth unmarred skin on display for him.

 

“I always do.”

 

“And what do you think of?”

 

“I think of your lips tasting me, you hands touching me. Of your body moving inside of me until I have no room for anything else within me.” Barry admitted softly as he locked eyes with Len.

 

“Show me how much you missed me Scarlett.” Len ordered as he began removing his own clothing now. Tossing it out to land on the floor beside the hot tub, uncaring of where it landed, more focused on Barry’s lovely form before him.

 

Barry broke their gaze in order to take in the long missed sight of his lovers hard body, he couldn’t wait to be pressed up tight to all that firm muscle and rigidly controlled energy. For the time being though there was plenty of other fun to be had for them both. 

 

“I’m waiting.” Len purred as he settled back comfortably and eyed Barry’s hard cock rising proudly between his spread legs. For such a slender build, Barry had a rather impressive cock and Len never tired of watching Barry put on a show for him. It always made his pulse race and his mouth water to see those strong but delicate looking hands run over all the smooth skin until one or both hands wrapped firmly around his cock. He had dreamt of just that a great many times when alone late at night when he was away.

 

“One of these days I am going to see just how long I can make you wait as I drive you insane.” Barry smirked as he brought his hand up and allowed it to trace agonizingly slowly over his sternum and up to his pectorals. Fingertips drawing small circles around his rosy nipples briefly before drifting back down towards his abdomen. A trendle of heat licking over his body at the feel of those normally icy eyes captivated by even the smallest movement of his hand. 

 

“I don’t think either one of us are interested in that kind of play tonight though, so maybe another night.” Len purred, his voice rough with lust and want.

 

“A rain check I am happy to make good on at a later date then.” Barry whispered as he dragged his nails over his pelvis and further down to his inner thighs. Biting his lower lips at the tinge of pain mixed pleasure that shook his body. He had always been sensitive but after waking up in the hospital with his new found powers, his body sang with sensation at even the slightest of touches sometimes. A fact that he and Len had always enjoyed taking full advantage of whenever they had the time and privacy to do so...and even when privacy was a little dubious once or twice.

 

“Not in the mood to be teased Scarlett, you know what I want to see.” Len growled.

 

“Impatient.” Barry gasped as he finally wrapped a hand around around his dripping cock and gave a slow stroke base to tip. 

 

“Indulge me.”

 

“Don’t I always?” Barry asked on the tail end of a soft moan. His hips thrusting up as he stroked himself a bit faster, swiping his thumb through the precum beading at the tip to slick his grip.

 

“Such a lovely view you make like that, spread open and on display, pleasuring yourself so shamelessly before me. Cock swollen and wet as it fucks your pretty hands. Never going to get enough of looking at such a masterpiece as you Scarlett.” Len murmured as he drank in the vision.

 

“Fuck Len…” Barry cried, a pale flush dusting his face and spreading down his neck and shoulder, his free hand coming up to rub and pinch at his nipples while his other tightened it’s grip and sped up. Len knew, fucking KNEW, praise mixed with such filthy words would send him hurtling over that edge much faster than anything else ever could. 

 

“Not gonna last long....” Barry choked out, eyes squeezing shut as he concentrated on holding back even as he stroked himself faster, desperate to cum. He may not have wanted it over so quickly but it had been to long and he needed this to bad to care too much about his stamina at the moment. Besides his refractory period was almost nonexistent so he would be ready to go again in seconds. 

 

“Don't hold back on my account love, let me see you, let me hear you.” Len purred low and rough as he moved forward and into Barry's space. Water dripping from large hands as they came up and held slim hips, thumbs running back and forth over damp skin. 

 

“Len.... missed you.... a-ahh, missed this. Fuck Len!” Barry felt his breath stolen as his back bowed, his muscles going tight as his orgasm swept through him, nerves lighting up and his vision dimming at the edges. He let himself go, let his cries ring out through the empty room trusting Len to anchor him safely. His hand milking every last drop he had to give, painting his thighs and hand in streaks of slick wet heat, uncaring if it dripped to the water below. As his body relaxed and he tilted his head forward, his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in quickly renewed lust. 

 

Len looked up at him, eyes dark with promise, as if ready to devour him. Barry's cum streaked once across parted lips and again over that strong jaw before dripping slowly down his neck and chest. There was no warning before Barry practically threw himself into Len's arms and straddled those perfect thighs. 

 

His tongue darting over Lens face in quick licks as he cleaned up the mess he had made before moving to those pale lips and taking them in a rough kiss. One eagerly returned by Len as he wrapped his arms around Barry like steel bands. Squirming in Len’s lap, running his ass against Len’s own cock in a clear sign of what he wanted. 

 

But just incase his actions were not clear enough, “You have ten seconds to have me bent over the side of this hot tub and fucking me until all I know is your name or I swear to God I will bring myself off as many times as I possibly can and not let you touch me once.” Barry growled as he bit not all that gently at Len's ear.

 

The message came through to Len loud and clear, he had gotten what he wanted now it was time to give Barry his. He couldn't have asked for a better homecoming than this, Len thought as he manhandled Barry into position. The night was young and they had nothing but time right then, Len was going to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
